


together.

by noturssis



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson-centric, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Help, How Do I Tag, Humor, Original Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Child(ren), POV Annabeth Chase, Percy is a Dork, Resolved Argument Prompt Exchange, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noturssis/pseuds/noturssis
Summary: "I want to adopt a child."Annabeth is skeptical while Percy is just...Percy. It gets hard but together, they really are a team.





	together.

"I want to adopt a child."

Percy and Annabeth have been married for almost a year now and she was very very happy.  
Annabeth loved Percy so much it hurt her to think about just what she would do for him.  
It was scary and quite refreshing to know a person could affect her like that. 

She wasn't completely robotic...

They had met in their second year of college and everything had really flown from there. Sure, there has been some arguments (mostly her fault) and bumps but besides that, they were fine.  
She remembers watching walk into the lecture room and thinking;  
"What an utter idiot."  
As he waltzed in, a huge grin on his face. Yes, she had been quick to judge, but her judgement didn't last long.

Because here they were. 

Married.

Living together.

And it wasn't like they couldn't have kids. Annabeth was perfectly capable of doing so and Percy was able too.  
So obviously, it was a surprise when the topic was brought up.

Annabeth whipped her head upwards in surprise at his words.  
"Huh?"  
She's smart, she swears. It's just, Percy caught her very off guard.  
Percy smiled before pushing off the counter and standing in front of her.  
"I want to adopt a child." he repeated rocking on his feet.

If she didn't know his age, and they weren't married (God forbid) she'd think he was a teenager.

"Why?…Why the sudden interest?" She questioned placing her laptop on the coffee table.  
He shrugged.  
"I was, uh. I was just thinking about all the kids who don't have..homes. And I thought I could,"he stops before scratching his neck. "I thought we could give them a home y'know." he finished with a slight grin.

Annabeth's eyebrows raised.

"Alright, you've been watching way too many Netflix Orginals." She said letting out a laugh.

A sigh escaped Percy's mouth.

"No, I'm serious Annabeth. I really want to do it. I've been uh...thinking about it for a while and I think we could actually do it." He explained moving closer to her, a somber look on his face. His green eyes sparkled with honesty.  
Annabeth sat back in surprise.  
She's never seen Percy so emotional about something besides her and cookies.

"Well, I don't know how I feel about adoption!" She exclaimed shrugging and she honestly didn't.

She's never considered it to be completely honest. She just always assumed she would give birth to a baby that resembled her and Percy.  
"You mean you didn't consider it." Percy said knowingly, his arms crossed.  
Annabeth sighed before shrugging. It was like he could read her mind.  
Percy gives a patient look before sitting next to her on the couch.  
"Hey, you definitely don't have to make a decision right now. You have months, years even!" He exclaimed grinning.  
She leaned into him letting out another sigh.  
"Thanks Percy." He kisses her forehead.  
"Absoulutly no problem my love. We're a team."

+

Annabeth tapped her foot impatiently as she sat in front of her office desk, boredly checking her e-mails.  
All she wanted to do was go home and cuddle with her husband as they watched a random movie.

But no.

Her boss wanted her to stay two extra hours to do paper work SHE should have finished yesterday.  
Honestly, Annabeth can't wait till she moves into her own company.

A knock sounded on her door and she mumbled a 'come in'.  
"Hello Mrs. Jackson. I've got the folder, and I must say, it's heavy,"the front desk lady said an pitying look on her face.

Annabeth smiled taking it from her and nodding.  
"Thanks Miss.Lee." She simply said before she closed her door.  
It was quite heavy so she immediately got to work so maybe, if she got home on time, Percy wouldn't be asleep.  
Annabeth's typing up the paperwork when she gets an e-mail. She raises her eyebrow before curiously opening it.  
She grins when she realizes who it's from.

'Hey Annabeth. I found an adoption website and I wanted you to check it out.  
Also, are we still on for movie night? Love you! (don't overwork!) Drive home safely xxxx.'

Her grin falters a bit at the mention of adoption.  
She still hasn't wrapped her head around the fact that people actually bond with strange children they don't know and allow them into their households.  
Annabeth just doesn't get it really. But she loves Percy and they are a team, so for his sake she'll check it out.  
After she e-mails him back of course.

(She never checks it out)

+  
(2 days later)  
"What did you think of the website?" Percy asks excitedly. Annabeth's eyebrows shoot up in shock at the fact that she forgot.  
"Oh, um. It's fine." She muttered quietly flipping through her book.  
Percy visibly deflated.  
"You didn't check it out did you?" He asks and she swears he can read her.

Or she sucks at lying.

"I really forgot. I am genuinely sorry." She tells him. Percy flops down next to her on the couch.  
"Yeah it's alright." He said nudging her with his broad shoulders. She grabs her laptop off the table and swiftly open up the link.  
"Let's check it out now." she hums.  
Percy grinned at her efforts before scooting closer.  
Once it loads she scrolls down. She goes to the homepage and pictures of children pop up and they are adorable.  
She glanced at Percy and sees a grin that looks too big for his face.  
"Hey, go to the drop-down menu." he said pointing at it with his pointer finger. She nodded and glanced over all the topics.

Payment  
Centers  
Infants  
Toddlers  
Children  
Teens  
Visiting  
Bonding

Annabeth suddenly felt overwhelmed. Percy seemed to notice, and placed a kiss on her cheek.  
"I think we should look at toddlers."  
Annabeth nodded again and clicked on it, a bunch of children and descriptions popping up. As she scrolled, soft 'awws' and sighs could be heard escaping Percy's mouth.  
She giggled although she was currently scared out of her mind and for a reason she honestly couldn't identify.  
"Wait, stop!" he exclaimed gripping her arm. Annabeth stopped fast and glanced at him.  
He excitedly pointed at the picture of a little girl. She had long brown hair with bangs and big blue eyes. Her button nose was a little crooked but she was adorable anyway.  
Annabeth felt herself smile.  
"Is this the one you want to visit?" She asked curiously. Percy nodded standing up.  
"Well, obviously Annabeth. Look at her, she's adorable!"  
Annabeth glanced at the little girl's description.

Emily Robins.  
5 years old  
40 inches  
39 pounds

"I'm calling the agency right now!"Percy exclaimed running towards their room.  
She sighed.  
"Yeah, you do that,"she muttered falling back into the couch.

+

She sighed looking up from her laptop staring back at Percy since he's been eyeing her for the last 5 minutes. She feels uncomfortable.  
"What do you want Percy?"she asked crossing her arms. Percy's eyebrows raised as he shot her a smirk.  
"Somebody's in a mood." he stated glancing at his phone.  
"Yeah, well it's hard not too when somebody's staring at you while you're trying to get work done."she replied.

Percy out his arms up in mock surrender. 

"Alright, geez," he continued going back to his phone after looking at her.  
It was quiet for a while and Annabeth got back to typing on her laptop.  
She glanced up as  
Percy hopped from the couch and walked to the kitchen, humming quietly. She shook her head before saving the document and opening up a new one. She opened Paint 3D and tried to think of new structures her clients would be interested in.  
Then she heard a crash, and a yelp.  
"Are you alright?!" She yelled worridly glancing over. Percy appeared, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

Annabeth sat back with a sigh before refocusing. Except, it didn't stop there.  
Multiple clanging noises filled the air, and she was so agitated but she also didn't want to get up.

Eventually, she got tired of it and stomped into the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked Percy. He whirled around with an apron and that's when she noticed he was cooking.  
"Uhm, cooking?" he answered as if he was unsure. Annabeth rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Alright, well thanks. But could you be a little quieter?" she questioned softly.

She sniffed the air and the smell of sauce filled her nose and it smelled amazing.  
He nodded, saluting her. "You've got it Annabeth!" he exclaimed turning back to the stove.  
She smiled standing on her toes and kisses his cheek feeling immense love for him.  
"Thank you darling. It smells wonderful by the way."  
Her husband gave her a smile before stirring whatever else was in the second pot.

+

They hadn't fought in a very long time and Annabeth had wanted to keep it that way.  
But of course, she just had to be selfish. Now that she thinks about it, Percy had given her a proper four months to think things over about adoption.  
What she said to him had absoulutly no substance, and she's honestly just disappointed in herself. 

It has started out slow, but they both knew this was coming.

"Annabeth?! Have you seen my laptop?" Percy exclaimed from their room. He was on his way to work and Annabeth was luckily off.  
She glanced up from her coffee and looked around. His laptop was sitting on the top of the fridge. How it got there, Annabeth didn't want to know.

"Yeah, it's right..." she trailed off as she approached it. On the screen was the adoption agency website, and a time scheduling. Annabeth hoped her eyes were deceiving her. She moved closer, bringing it down and noticed it said visting.

She felt heat wash over her and she felt angry.

Just as she looked up, Percy walked in with a smile.  
"Ah, there it is! Thanks, l-"  
"You scheduled a visting without my knowledge?" she questioned lowly. Percy's eyebrows raised.  
"What are you talking about? I've been telling you about this for a week." he replied staring at her, confusion written in his sea green eyes.  
Annabeth shook her head, blonde hair flying.  
"Nonono. A week isn't enough. That means I have to clear out my whole schedule!" she exclaimed glaring at the computer.  
"Annabeth, it's not that much. It's tomorrow for God's sake." he muttered pouring his own coffee into a cup.

Annabeth almost burst in surprise.

"Tomorrow? Tomorrow?! You didn't even give me enough time to prepare to meet the child that we may possibly adopt." she replied pursing her lips. Percy let out a sigh.  
"We've been discussing it for months now, I have no idea what you mean."  
He searched through the cupboard for sugar and creamer trying to remain calm.  
"Well you must have definitely been discussing it with someone else because I don't remember being included in your adoption plans."  
"Or because you were too adorned in your own plans to notice that maybe I had some also." Percy fired back a hint of venom as he poared his creamer in.  
She let out a dry laugh.

"Oh please, you know damn well that I was listening. You also know how I feel about adoption. Yeah, because that what I want to do. Bond with a toddler that I don't know and bring her home like I'm some charity giver!" she yelled letting her fears get the best of her.

"No, you weren't listening because if you were, you'd understand why I want to adopt a child. There's people who aren't born with a good family and I really though we could change that. I really did...I gave you more than enough time to figure everything out and you never played attention. And I do know how you feel about adoption. You're scared," he said simply, his coffee forgotten. He slammed his laptop shut and shoved it into his bag.

"You're scared because you don't know what its like to consider other people's feelings. You're scared because you don't know how to be a mother. You are scared because their is an amazing little girl waiting for us to visit her and you are lost."

Annabeth felt herself tremble and she slammed her cup down not caring that it spilled over.

"You don't get to tell me how I feel Mr. Oh I care about everyone's feelings. We can't all be like that Percy. Maybe I want to give birth to my own child. I want to learn to love with my own child! Not some random girl named Emily Roberts!" She yelled back at him.  
Percy snorted nodding.  
"Insults? How childish. And it's Emily Robins!" he paused. "Look, its okay to be scared. Hell, I'm scared! I don't know what its like to be a father. And I was hoping I'd be able to figure it out with you. Being scared doesn't mean you get to shut people out...we are a team my dear. Please don't forget that." he finished before picking up his bag, fixing her with a pensive stare, and walking out.

Annabeth slumped against the counter before sliding down, her head sinking into her knees. Percy had been right. He usually is when it comes to her feelings.  
She was scared. She was absolutely terrified of loving someone else's child.  
So Annabeth did the only other thing she could do.

She cried for a very long time.

+

It was very quiet in the Jackson household. The silence was deafening and all Annabeth wanted to was pull her husband into a hug, and maybe slap herself silly.  
But alas, she wasn't that crazy.  
Suddenly, her phone rang. She immediately dived for it and frowned when Percy didn't even glance up from his laptop.  
She walked to their room and answered the call.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Beth!" a voice exclaimed. She smiled closing the door.  
"Hey Pipes."she replied happy for a distraction.  
"How's my husband?" she asked teasingly. Annabeth laughed, happy to know that Piper still used the joke they made in college.  
Then her smile faltered.  
"He's...we're bad. But how's my husband?" She quickly aksed.  
"Oh he's great-wait..mhmwhat?"she exclaimed in shock. Annabeth winced at her reaction before quietly filling her in.

"Annabeth…I love you but you messed up." Piper said lowly. She let out groan, nodding.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. God, how do I did this? Piper, he barely looked at me all day. The said visit is in...1 hour!" she whisper shouted.  
"Well, I think you know what you should do. You have to make this better. That little girl must mean alot to Percy. You know he would do the same for you."  
Annabeth nodded smiling.

Percy would do that and much more do her.

"You are so right. Oh God, I am such a idiot. Yeah, I'll call you later, alright Piper?" she asked already pulling her hair into a ponytail. Piper hummed before hanging up.  
Annabeth pulled off her lounge cloths and pulled on a burgundy sweatshirt and black jeans. She grabbed her boots lacing them up, her phone slipping into her pocket.  
She walked out the room and that was when Percy finally looked upwards. 

Confusion passed his face as his eyebrows furrowed together.

"So? Can we go meet Emily Robins?"she asked softly. Percy stared at her before grinning. He shut his computer and Annabeth opened her arms for a hug. He obliged and when he was in her arms, her shoulders finally relaxed.  
"I love you." She mumbled in his chest.  
"I love you too." he replied rubbing her back. He pulled back and she gave him a smile as he ran towards their room.

+  
They meet Emily playing with the other kids in the adoption center. The office lady, Ms. Ross had pulled her out, and immediately a smile was set on her face.

She was absolutely adorable. 

"Emily, this is Mrs&Mr.Jackson. They are here to visit you today." the lady said in a quiet voice. Emily waltzed up to them with a pointed stare.  
"Hey Emily. I'm Percy and this is Annabeth." he said pointing at her. Annabeth smiled and gave her a small wave.

"Are you one of those people who visit and never come back? If so, I'm not interested." Emily said crossing her arms.

Annabeth's eyebrows raised in shock as Ms. Ross gasped.  
She crouched down, ignoring a laughing Percy.  
"Sorry missy, but you're going to be stuck with us for a while. Is that alright?" She asked sarcastically. Emily stared at her before grinning wildly.  
"I think I like her Percy." she said pointing at Annabeth. Percy smiled leaning foreward.  
"Well that's good because I like her too." he replied. Emily nods before firmly gripping on their arms. The office lady moved away mouthing, 'Have fun'.  
"Mind if I show you to all my friends? They are going to be so jealous!" She exclaimed dragging them along anyway.

Annabeth thinks she just might.

+  
"Favorite candy?" Percy asked. Emily rolled her big blue eyes and Annabeth is realising just how intelligent and independent she is for a five year old.  
"M&Ms. Obviously." She said high fiving Annabeth who agreed. Percy let out a playful sigh.  
"Seriously? No way! Skittles are!" he exclaimed in protest.  
"Whatever helps you sleep Percy." Annabeth hummed casually.

"Whatever you pair of bullies. Favorite ice cream flavor?"

Emily tapped her chin in thought, and Annabeth decided to do the same. Emily glanced at her before sticking her lounge out. Annabeth simply laughed at her.  
"Rocky Road!" Annabeth exclaimed.  
"Blue Moon." Percy said. Emily's eyes widened.  
"That's not even a real flavor!" she exclaimed. Percy smirked.  
"It is if you go to Eddie's ice cream stand." he replied bumping shoulders with Annabeth. She smiled at him, remembering the first time he took her there.  
Soon, it was way past Emily's bedtime, and the agency center was getting ready to close.

"Say goodnight to Mrs and Mr. Jackson."

The girl suddenly became shy and looked up at them through her eyelashes.  
"Uhm, you'll come back next week right?"she asked switching her eyes from Annabeth to Percy. They both nodded eagerly while she suddenly held out her pinkies. Annabeth laughed before hooking them.  
"We pinkie promise."  
Emily smiled before charging at them with a tight hug and Annabeth felt like everything was going to be ok.  
"Hey Percy?" She asked as they made their way to the car.  
"Mhm?"  
" I'm very sorry. I didn't pay enough attention to you're feelings and I was sh-"  
"Annabeth? It's alright. I'm sorry for accusing you of something that's not completely your fault." he said softly as he hugged her tight. Annabeth sighed in relief.  
"Oh good. Love you." she hummed against him.  
"Love you too."

+  
"Mom?! Where's my bookbag?!"she yelled. Annabeth glanced up from her notebook to see Emily stomping into the kitchen to meet her. She was wearing long black jeans and a grey crewneck sweater.  
Today was her first day of first grade. Her hair was in a ponytail, her bangs sticking out.  
Annabeth smiled before smoothing them out.  
"Goodmorning to you also Emily. It should be in the closet…what do you want for breakfast?"she asked opening the fridge herself. Emily wondered off to the closet before coming back, it fully packed in her hand. 

"Would you mind making me Pancakes, eggs, and bacon?" She asked sweetly. 

Annabeth rolled her eyes before nodding.

"Fine. But only because today is you first day as a first grader."

"And since you're in such a happy, loving mood, can I get a candy bar in my lunch?"she pressed fluttering her eyelashes.

"You could always take an extra apple! " Percy exclaimed walking into the kitchen grinning. Emily groaned.  
"Dad! Mom was just about to agree!" She complained. Annabeth shook her head.  
"No she wasn't. I still suggest you take that apple. I bet all the kids will be jealous. Love you." he said kissing her cheek.  
Emily playfully pushed him off grinning.  
Percy went off to get his coat before Annabeth pulled him back.

"You're tie isn't tied."

Percy let out a laugh before crouching so she could fix it.  
And she did, but not before giving him a kiss. And yes, Emily did let out a loud yuck.  
She handed him his bag and coffee before he was out and Annabeth had to take Emily to school.  
"Alright Em, wipe your mouth and let's get going." She said putting on her shoes. Emily sighed before pulling on her jacket and shoes.  
Annabeth grabbed her lunchbox and bookbag, rushing her out the door, car keys in Emily 's hand.

"Promise you won't make any kids feel dumb?" Annabeth asked grinning at Emily before dropping her off. 

Emily sighed.

"Can't promise mom. It will not be my fault if these kids say something unintelligent."

"I guess you are correct. Bye darling! Love you, have a great day! "She exclaimed out the window. Emily threw her look before waving and quickly running into the school.  
Annabeth laughed before driving off, ignoring the hangry soccer moms.

+  
Annabeth smiled as she attempted to button up her shirt and tucked it into her black slacks. It has been a year since they brought Emily home. Nothing but good times had happened since the amazing girl arrived.  
She seriously regrets rejecting the idea of adoption in the first place, but all that really matters is that they have Emily.  
Besides, she has other things to worry about. 

Like how none of her clothes can fit anymore since the bump on her stomach has been getting bigger.

Yes, that is correct. Annabeth is four months pregnant. Obviously, Percy is overwhelmed with happiness and jumps at every chance to kiss her abdomen.  
Emily though, isn't so chipper. Well, not as much as her dad.  
It's really cute if she's being honest. Don't tell Emily though because then she'd pout all day. Annabeth sighed rubbing her stomach and hoping that the buttons wouldn't burst.

+  
Annabeth: take me shopping. none of my clothes fit right

Percy: fine woman. After work?

Annabeth: yeah, and you're paying ;-) 

Percy: HUH? whyyyyy 

Annabeth: it's definitely your fault!

Percy:….ok, ok.

Annabeth: I'm coming home early so buy food also

Percy: I gots you

Annabeth: love you

Percy: love ya and the baby

Annabeth laughed at his mushiness before going back to her computer. Everything was going to be ok she thinks.

Percy and her are awesome parents. Emily can justify.

(She got that extra candy bar)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading loves  
> \- leave kudos and comments please (appreciated)


End file.
